Jane as Queen La's slave and lover
by OneeyedHunter96
Summary: Queen la have killed everyone except for Jane and take her as her sex loving slave and with magic everything can happen even the most unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting readers I OneeyedHunter96 am writing this story and it's about an alternative ending of Disney's the legend of Tarzan and the leopard men rebellion. All except for Jane is been destroyed by queen La and she take Jane as her slave and force Jane to do anything she says including have sex with her. I don't own Tarzan Disney does. Send me reviews that you think about this story not about me**

* * *

Jane as Queen la's slave and lover

Chapter 1: Becoming a slave

Jane rushed through together with the leopard men against queen La while Tarzan tried to save Kats from drowning but more and more leopard men vanished by be hit by queen La's magic staff and one hit her father and all that was left of him was his clothes

"Dad!" Jane screamed, run to his clothes while trying to avoid be hit by Queen la and cried tears when she saw it was too late to save him. Queen La continues using her magic staff till they were no one left and the last ones hit Terk and Tantor. Comfortable with her work queen La turn her attention at Jane who still is sobering for her father's death and she was going to get revenge "

You murderer!" Jane says and was going to hit queen La but forgot she had a magical staff

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Queen la said evil. Jane looked at the big hole there Kats had been pulled down and Tarzan had follow to help him but when she tried to see someone come up from the water she saw some air bubbles coming up when it stop and she thought the worst and started to cry. Queen la looked at Jane and was about to kill her too with her staff but relished that no one else except for Jane was there with her so she came up with an cruel and evil idée what she was going to do with Jane

"Get up. Now!" She said to Jane who still was crying

"I'm not going to that." Jane said and did not looked at queen La

"Disobey your queen? You need to be punches." Queen La said and was preparing her magic staff to do something on Jane

"You're not my queen." Jane said and turned around to face queen La, to her mistake queen La's staff gave out green smoke and queen La blow it to Jane's face who soon fall asleep

"Don't worry Jane. I'm going to train you to obey me. When you're going to everything I tell you to do." Queen la said, picked up Jane from the floor, took Jane to her chamber, put Jane in her bed and looked at Jane's sleeping form

_I most admitted, she is beautiful but that yellow shirt and green skirt is hiding her true beauty. I guess I have to fix that. _Queen La thought and used her staff to turn Jane's clothes into just a crimson tank top and a crimson thigh-length skirt and was pleased that she saw

"Sweet dreams, my slave." Queen la said, kissed Jane's lips and left the room.

Jane woke up with a headache, looked were she was and was she was was she in a bed but not hers

_Where am I?_ She thought, felt a chill in her bones and looked down to see she was only wearing a crimson tank top and a crimson thigh-length skirt

_What the hell happened to my clothes?_ She thought and was about to leave the bed but stopped when she saw queen La come inside with something in her hand

"Oh good. You're awake. Then this will be better to do to you." Queen La said with an evil smile on her face

"Do what to me?" Jane asked terrified while she pulled up the sheets to both to cover her almost naked body and to get warmer

"This." Queen La just said, walked to Jane and put something on her neck, Jane tried to get the thing she had around her neck but she could not do it and felt some pain when she tired. Jane lay in the bed and looked at queen La with tears in her eyes while queen La looked pleased with what she had done

"I see the collar works. Now you belong to me." Queen La said like to answer Jane's confusing face and that was just what queen La had put on Jane, a black collar around her neck

"Why can't I get it off?" Jane asked with tears in her eyes

"Because it's a magical collar I have made. Only I can take it off from you." Queen La said with a smile on her face

"And why have you put it on me?" Jane asked wiping off her tears from her face and sat in the bed

"Because you're my slave now." Queen La said and sat down on the bed trying to get closer to Jane who moved away from her instead

"I'm not your slave." Jane said and rise from the bed trying to leave the room but felt pain in her body when she tried to leave, screamed in pain and ended on the floor

"It hurt you when you disobey me, tries to leave or when you think you have free will." Queen La said and walked to Jane who not could move because of the pain from the collar she got. Queen La bends down to Jane, picked Jane up to her bosom, touched her cheek with her hand and looked Jane in the eyes

"If you submit to my slave. Everything will be easy for you when." Queen La said while she keep touching Jane's cheek, Jane looked at queen La with tired eyes and she knew that she was all alone now, her father, her friends and her husband was dead and if she wanted to survive she had to do what queen La said even if she hated it

"What do want me to do, my queen?" Jane asked submitted

Queen La looked at Jane and had something cruel in mind Jane could do as her first task as her slave

"Lick my pussy." Queen la said

"What?" Jane said

"You heard me slave. Lick my pussy or do you want to feel pain again?" Queen La Said

"No, my queen." Jane said

"Good. " Queen La said and walked to the bed waiting for Jane to come. Jane was much in pain so she had to crawl to the bed and when she had come there queen La's leg where, queen la lifted her black panther fur sarong so Jane could lick her pussy and Jane wanted this fast done put her face straight to queen La's pussy and licked it fast which surprised queen la that she loses her grip on her sarong that lands on Jane, become wide eyed in the eyes and starts to moan

"Oh yes! Oh! Oh Jane faster!" Queen La pleads and moved her hips closer to Jane's face so the feeling she had not would end. Jane in the beginning didn't wanted to lick queen La's pussy but when she started it and got some love juice in her mouth she thought it not was that bad

_She taste almost as vanilla_ Jane thought and put her hands on queen La's hips so she could continue licking. After doing this in several minutes queen La felt something inside her like sparks and she felt she was about to explode and soon

"Oh Jane! I'm going to cum" Queen la moaned and she was near but Jane did not slow down or took her face away from queen La's pussy, she continue and faster this time. Queen La felt it and she could not hold it any longer

"Jane!" Queen La screamed and cum all over Jane's face who licked herself clean and licked the last love juice from queen La's pussy. Queen La on the other hand tried to catch her breath and looked at Jane still was licking her pussy

"That's enough Jane." She said and put her sarong to hide her pussy when saw how sad Jane looked in the face

"Don't worry slave. If you continue obey me you and I are going to have fun every day." Queen La said that made Jane smile at her and kiss her on the lips with much passion when broke the kiss

"Thank you, my queen." Jane said with love in her eyes

"If you continue that you can call me La or honey." Queen La said and pulled Jane with her in the bed, draws her closer to her body, pulled the sheets over them and gave Jane a goodnight kiss on the lips

"Good night slave." She said

"Good night, my queen." Jane said and falls asleep. Queen La looked at her and smiled evil

_That collar makes her much easier to control. Soon if I ask her if she want it removed she is going to say no and want to keep it. My perfect slave. _Queen La thought for herself and fell asleep with her soon willing slave.

* * *

**Well that do you think? The first Jane and queen La love story and I'm going to update it when I have time and if you have some critic to say do it about the story and not me. Anyway bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings readers, I'm back with a new chapter hope you're going to like it and I'm so sorry if my English is a little bit bad but I think you understand mostly of it. I admit it's not so much love in it now but it's going to be further and in the end, right now it's just slave story part here. I don't own Tarzan or its characters Disney do it. With nothing more to say let's the story begin**

* * *

Jane as queen La's slave and lover

Chapter 2: The escape

Queen La woke up by getting the sun in her eyes, she rubbed her tired eyes then opened them sometimes to get use to the light then she turned her head there her slave had slept

"Wake up slave. You're going to bring me breakfast this morning." Queen La said to her slave but didn't got a respond from her

"Did you not hear me? Wake up slave." Queen La said more determent and moved away the sheets over her and her slave had slept in last night and saw that Jane wasn't lying in the bed she was gone

"That bitch tricked me!" Queen La said furious and walked away from the bed to get her staff so she could find Jane easier and punish her for leaving.

Meanwhile some far away from Opar Jane had managed that night sneaked out without waking La and she started to get immune of the pain the collar gave her and she runned farther and farther away from Opar hoping she would find someone to help her when she was so far away from Opar you couldn't not see it she stopped and rested for have running so long

_I'm lucky she didn't saw I just was acting that way so she thought she had won, but now to important thing now like trying to get to the tree house and get some more comfortable clothes. I'm looking like a stripper ready to take of her underwear_ Jane thought to herself and tried to find something in the jungle she could use to cover the rest of her body but didn't find anything big enough for her so she continued to walk farther away from Opar.

After walking in twenty minutes she come to a lake and felt very dry in the throat when she saw the clear blue water in front of her so she bend down and start to drink from it then she have drunk enough water Jane started to get hungry and was about to walk to tree when she saw a grape next to her and Jane was so hungry she didn't care where it came from, she just took it and started eating it but she felt drowsier and drowsier for each bite she took and ended falling asleep.

When Jane woke up she felt she was tied up somewhere and saw she was tied up, her wrists and ankles was tied up in rope against a wall and felt her body was colder than before, she looked down to her body and saw she was only wearing a crimson bra and panties now. She looked around her surrounding and saw she was in something that looked like a dungeon or something; there was nothing in the room except for some chains lying near the left corner, a big chest close to the only window in the room and a door in front of her with blind as the door and trough it came queen La, walking to Jane and stood in front of her with her staff in one hand and her other on her hip

"Well well Jane, if you just had submitted to be my slave nothing of this would have happened." Said queen La and put her staff close to the chest then she walked over Jane and admired her body

"Nice underwear, they really show your body." Said queen La almost drooling over see Jane in underwear and put her hands on Jane's breast who blushed at be touched there

"Get your hands of me." Jane said determent still blushing but queen La had her hands still on Jane breast and started to touch them which made Jane moan of pleasure but she tried to shake of the feelings she got and tried to move away from queen La but couldn't because she was tied, so she continued to moan, had closed her eyes and started to fell her nipples get hard. Queen La looked at Jane then she stopped touching her breast and walked to her staff

"What are… you doing?" Jane asked panting

"I'm going to make it easier for me to touch your body, now when you can't do anything." Queen La said and with a spell which made Jane's underwear disappear and she was complete naked. Queen La looked now on Jane's naked body and walked to her smiling

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked scared

"Don't worry. I'm just going to have some fun." Queen la said and put her mouth on Jane's right breast and stared licking it

"Oh. Queen La. Stop." Jane said trying to resist moaning but could not and queen La continued licking it and massaged with her right hand Jane's left breast while she licked her other one then she started to suck it like a baby and that made Jane moan louder. Queen La then laid her left hand on Jane's pussy and started to finger it with one finger

"Oh yeah. Faster and harder." Jane said while she moaning, queen La put in another finger in Jane and she moan louder for each thrust queen La did with her fingers in her pussy. After doing this in several minutes queen La stopped and walked to her staff used a spell to bring back Jane's underwear then she walked to the chest had something in her hand and put it around Jane's mouth who was panting after her treatment, it was a gag.

"Hope you enjoyed yourself. Because I'm going to continue do this until I break your spirit." Queen La said evil and kissed Jane's left cheek and left Jane alone. Jane was still panting but she know she had to continue strong maybe queen La would get tired of her and let her go

_But I must admit she know how to pleasure someone … No snap out of it. Stay strong. Don't let her win, that would only please her. You can endure this treatment and when she gets tired you are going to look for help and defeated her. That's what Tarzan had done. _Jane thought for herself and the memory she tried to forget come back to her, her father, husband and friends was dead and it made her start to cry and she cried herself to sleep that night. She woke up sometime in the middle night when she felt something being removed from her neck, she opened her eyes and saw queen La with the black collar in her hand and she could hear her muttering about something

"She is stronger than she looks like. I most use something stronger than a collar but what?" Queen La muttered for herself then she thought for several minutes then she muttered

"Of course! Why did I not do it in the first place? Just you wait Jane soon you will obey my every command and you will love obey me." Queen la muttered then she left with the dungeon. Jane was confused what queen La was talking about but shrug it off and go back to sleep but with a promise to herself and that is staying strong.

* * *

**Hope someone likes this so far and send reviews what you think about it. I'm going to update it when I have time to do it and I'm taking request for what should be in it, send reviews with request and I maybe put it in. For now bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings readers OneeyedHunter96 here with a new chapter that I hope you're going to like. Sorry if my English is bad but I think you understand it. I just own this story, Disney own Tarzan and other characters in it. With nothing more to say let's the story begins**

* * *

Jane as queen La's slave and lover

Chapter 3: Day one of submit

Jane woke up by getting the morning sun in her eyes, she opened them several times to get use to the light and wish she could rub them but couldn't because she was tied up. She looked around and remembers what happened yesterday, queen La had fingered her and sucked on her breast and she had enjoyed it but tried to not remember the pleasure she got and tried to think a way to be free from these ropes she was tied in and try to get help. She had not more time to think about escape because walking inside the dungeon come queen La with a basket with fruit in it under her left arm and her staff in her right hand. Queen La put her staff near the chest, put the basket with fruit close to Jane's feet and looked at Jane with a smirk

"Sleep well?" She asked Jane who couldn't respond because she still had the gag she had seen yesterday, which only satisfied the queen

"Don't worry I did." She said and kissed Jane's right cheek then the left, after that she picked up an apple in the basket then looked at Jane who looked like she was starving and she muffed something when she tried to speak

"What did you say? You want this apple?" Queen La teased Jane who only nodded her head

"Okay then. You are going to have your apple." She said and Jane thought she just was going to give it to her but then saw that queen La took a bite from the apple then she moved down the gag Jane had then she smiled evil at her

"But you're going to get from my mouth." Queen La said while she was chewing the apple, Jane looked at her disgusted

"You are crazy! I'm not going to mfff" Jane said before getting interrupt by queen La kissed her on the lips and Jane did not wanted to admit it but it felt good to be kissed by queen La and she felt that she got the chewed apple inside her mouth and she started to chew it then she swallowed it. Queen La then broke the kiss only to take another bite from the apple and chewed it then she kissed Jane again on the lips only to hear Jane moaning and saw she had her eyes closed and queen la closed her eyes to while she shoved the chewed apple in Jane's mouth and they continue doing this till the apple was finished.

Queen la then looked in the basket for a new fruit to do this with and picked up a pear from it then took a bite from it then kissed Jane on the lips and did the same thing she did with the apple on the pear and continued doing this until Jane was no longer hungry. When queen La picked up some berries and was about to take a bite from it then heard Jane say

"Wait!" Queen La looked at her with a confused look

"What's it?" Queen La asked her

"I'm full now." Jane answers her tiredly. Queen La thought first to just eat the plumes but then an evil thought came up in her mind. She put back the gag around Jane's mouth again and before Jane could muff any protest she saw that queen La pulled down her crimson panties then put one berry in her pussy together with three fingers and started shove in, pull out, shove in, pull out and continue doing this for several minutes and under these minutes Jane moved her hips in a rhythm with queen La's fingers inside her also she had her eyes closed and moaned but it cut out by the gag she around her mouth. After doing this for a moment queen La pulled out her finger together with the berry which had got some of Jane's love juice on it and queen La ate it then she moaned a little because of the combined taste of the sweet berry and Jane's love juice on it then she took another one berry and put it together with three of her fingers indie Jane's pussy and continue doing this in many several minutes till she was full in her stomach.

When she was full and the basket was empty she went over to Jane's neck and started lick and kiss it while she was massaging Jane's breast which made Jane moan and close her eyes. Queen la then put to fingers in Jane's pussy and started finger her, Jane started move her hips in rhythm with queen La's finger and moaned more. Queen La then kissed Jane's right cheek then the left and kissed her on the nose and finished with giving her a kiss on the forehead and Jane started to reach her climax and moved faster her hips in hope that queen La would fingered her faster and she did, then Jane cum on queen La's hand when she removed her hand from Jane's pussy and more love juice came out from her. Queen La then stands on her knees, put her close to Jane's pussy then start to lick her off her love juice and hear Jane moaning and move her hips closer to her head, queen La then put her hands on Jane's hips and starts to lick her faster. When she has licked of all of Jane's love juice she pull up Jane's crimson panties then pull down her gag and give Jane a passion kiss with Jane's love juice on her lips. Jane then kiss queen La back and fell something trying to get entrance in her mouth

_What is that trying to get entrance? It fell soft but the same time wet. Wait a minute! It's not her tongue is it?_ Jane thought to herself and tries to break the kiss and succeed but got a slap from queen La on her right cheek and her gag pulls up again

"Not allow your queen to entrance your mouth. That only deserves a slap from me. Hope you can behave yourself tomorrow. Good night." Queen La said, picked up her staff from the chest and walked away from the dungeon. It was night now and only the moon gave light in the dungeon, Jane was thinking today was very close she had almost submit but hadn't

_It was close today but she can only dream about putting her tongue in my mouth. I have to say strong otherwise I'm about to become her slave and who knew what will happened. Well hopefully she will not be able to make me moan tomorrow but it so hard, she make me feel so good_ Jane thought for herself before she was drifting to sleep but had a strange dream, she was sitting in a room dressed as queen La with two babies in her hands and walking inside the room came queen La with Opar's crown on her head and her hair fixed. She walked to Jane with the children and kissed her on the lips and Jane kissed her back. In the real world Jane was actually smiling to the dream and continues to sleep and actually wished someday that dream would come true.

* * *

**Well first of all I want to thank you all who are reading this and for those of you who are sending me reviews. If some of you have some suggestion to the story I happy to hear them, send my reviews so I can read them and maybe put it in my story. But till we meets again bye from old OneeyedHunter96.**


End file.
